


sleepover

by glowingGalaxies



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, No Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, also I wrote this before I played royal so there aren't any spoilers for it!, and it's been sitting on my computer for months so I figured I might as well, and the second half is while the thieves fight the cleaner in shido's palace, it's kind of just goro's thoughts really, it's like split in half, ryuji akira and yusuke are also mentioned and technically present but they don't really speak, the first part is when he's working w them for sae's palace, this is way shorter than anything I'd usually post but I like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingGalaxies/pseuds/glowingGalaxies
Summary: In November, Goro Akechi is subjected to an unplanned sleepover at Leblanc with Akira, Ryuji, and Yusuke when they fall asleep on top of him during a movie. He can't believe they're all so trusting of him, what idiots.In the engine room at a later date, Goro Akechi can't understand why they would've allowed themselves to fall asleep next tohim.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	sleepover

Goro glared daggers into the back of the sleeping Kurusu next to him. Sakamoto was on Goro's other side, passed out practically on top of him and forcing Goro to lean uncomfortably back into the couch. Kitagawa was on the ground, leaning against Kurusu's legs in a way that couldn't possibly be comfortable. The TV was silent, the movie having ended long ago.

He couldn't understand how the Phantom Thieves would allow themselves to just _fall asleep_ around each other. They were so vulnerable.

 _And oblivious to the world around them_ , he thought, as Sakamoto snored particularly loudly.

He wasn't sure what was stopping him from shooting Kurusu now and being done with it, or at the very least getting up, Sakamoto be damned, and leaving.

Well, that was a bit of a lie; the reasons he wasn't shooting Kurusu right now were obvious. Beyond his briefcase (and gun) being unfortunately out of reach, it would be so clear who'd done it even Sakamoto could put two and two together. There would be messy evidence. An investigation. Once Kurusu was in police custody it'd be so much simpler.

Oh, if they knew who he really was, they never would have let their guard down around him. He did get some satisfaction from that. They really were convinced he was one of them.

He wasn't sure why something about it gave him a warm feeling in his chest, but he was certainly doing his best to quell it.

\------------------

The fact that they'd known all along had Goro reexamining every interaction he'd had with them, particularly Kurusu, as he was waiting for them to show their masked faces in his father's palace.

He resented that he was getting hung up on it at all; it had to be in frustration that they'd managed to so thoroughly deceive _him_ of all people. He adamantly refused to entertain any other possibility.

But the impromptu sleepover, in particular, was something his thoughts kept looping back to.

They had _known_. Sakamoto didn't like him in the slightest, and _knew_ of Goro's plans for their leader, and _still_ fell asleep on top of him. Kurusu was actively scheming to trick Goro and fake his own death, and _still_ slept soundly right next to him. Even Kitagawa was a bit aloof, but by no means an _idiot_.

Why had they _done_ that? Were they really so confident in their information as to turn their back on a _murderer_? When they _knew_ who was next? Were they really entirely certain that Goro wouldn't decide on a change of plans?

What other reason could there have _been_?

**Author's Note:**

> hah this is the first persona fic I'm posting to ao3, though I've certainly been reading a bunch as I played through all the games for the first time these past few months! I have.... a lot of little drabbles and unfinished longer ideas sitting around on my computer whoops
> 
> anyway fun fact I wrote this when _I_ couldn't sleep and my roommate was snoring nearby and I was just sitting around thinking about the phantom thieves. art imitates life huh


End file.
